How To Be A Girly Girl In Less Than A Week
by I. M. Carter
Summary: AU Tenten's fallen in love. With Neji Hyuuga, no less. But he seems to like girly girls. In a last attempt to be noticed, Tenten goes to Ino and Hinata on how to be more feminine. Along the way, she runs into a couple issues that keep her and Neji apart
1. Run In With The Hyuuga :P

**Izzy: Hey, Izzy-Chan here! I'm really excited for this story because its my first Naruto fanfic that doesn't revolve around Sakura or the Uchihas! Hm, this'll be strange…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I really super duper wish with all my heart that I did! xD**

* * *

_Well, that's it. I'm a goner. I didn't really stand a chance anyway. I mean, who would? Not me, that's just been proven. _Tenten thought to herself, twirling around in the chair in her bedroom.

"I can't believe I've fallen in love with Neji Hyuuga." She muttered.

* * *

Tenten slide tackled Kiba and swerved around Naruto, barely escaping the two boys with the ball. But she had done it. Just one more stride and then Tenten would kick that soccer ball with all her might into the net, easily passing the scrawny boy they considered a goalie. Tenten brought her leg back and gathered all her strength and slammed the poor ball into the net, almost burning through. Kiba and Naruto panted as they caught up with her and they gave her high fives.

"Wow, Tenten, you're getting better and better! I bet you're going to try out for the team!" Naruto asked. Tenten nodded, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down her neck. She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time.

"Oh crap. I'm late for my training appointment at the gym!" Tenten quickly said her goodbyes to her soccer buddies and dashed into the locker room of the school. She threw on her jeans and left her baggy jersey and grabbed her backpack. Tenten rushed out of the door… And collided with someone's chest.

"Oh, sorry!" She apologized. Tenten looked up and her hazel eyes met with white ones.

"It's okay." Neji Hyuuga replied tonelessly. Tenten blushed madly and ran all the way home.

* * *

Tenten walked into Konoha High with her backpack slung carelessly over her shoulder. She made her way to the second floor and began twirling the lock to open her locker. It clicked open and she attempted to swing her locker open. It didn't budge. She tried again. No luck. Tenten groaned and trudged to her homeroom and informed her teacher, Gai, of her situation. He frowned.

"That locker isn't acting very youthful." He said, getting out of his chair. He practically pranced to her locker and grasped it. He jerked his arm but the locker refused to move. He sighed and brought his watch to his mouth. It flipped up and he began to speak very low into it.

"I'm going to need a crowbar and a hammer on the second floor by the youthful room of 210." Gai whispered. **(A/N: Um…I think he's a spy…)** Within minutes, a janitor had arrived with said items. Gai stabbed the crowbar into the side of Tenten's locker and started to pry it open. It swung backwards and the hinges hung limply from their once-stable place in the wall. Tenten's eyes were wide with shock. Gai coughed at the damage he had done and looked at his student.

"Gather all the things you have in the locker. We'll move you somewhere immediately." He gave her a thumbs up and sent her to the office. When she arrived, the principal, Tsunade, greeted her warmly.

"I apologize for your locker incident. Here's a new lock and the location of your new locker." Tsunade smiled, handing Tenten a late pass, a paper, and a lock. Tenten sighed and made her way to the third floor.

"Here it is. Locker 835." She stopped in front of a pretty and new locker waiting for her. She piled her things into it sloppily and slammed it shut.

"That hurt my ears. Do you have anger issues or something?" A voice from behind her asked. Tenten spun around and came face to face with none other than the infamous Neji Hyuuga.

"No. I do not have anger issues, I am just pissed because Gai-sensei destroyed my original locker and now I have to be here." She said, grinding her teeth. Neji gave her a strange look.

"Half the school would die for that locker. Who wouldn't, I mean, it's the one right next to mine." He stated. Tenten's eyes bulged out. She saw the locker beside hers was open and he was reaching into it. Tenten felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment and she hurried to get her books and run in the direction of her first class.

_This is going to be a long year. _Was all Tenten could think about.

* * *

Tenten was about to close her locker when she saw out of the corner of her eye, a pink blob coming towards her. Well, actually not her but Neji.

"Hey Neji-kun!" Sakura chirped, "So, I'm coming over to your place after school, right?" Neji nodded.

"We've got to do the kiss today." Tenten gaped at them from the protection of her locker. She screamed inwardly. Chatting, Neji and Sakura began to walk away, leaving Tenten.

"What is it she has that I don't?" She muttered. Tenten started to think.

"Maybe Neji likes girly girls, which I am not… I'm a sporty girl…" Tenten sighed. She clenched her fist.

"Well, then! I guess it's time to bring out the feminine side of Tenten!" She exclaimed before dashing off to class.

_To: Ino  
Cc: Hinata  
From: Tenten  
Subject: This weekend  
Hey guys, are you available this weekend? I want to go shopping._

Tenten hit send and tucked her phone back into her pocket. She let out a breath and thought about what she was doing.

_Let's see, I'm going to basically give up my tomboyish ways for the extremely small possibility of a guy noticing me. Yeah, that seems completely reasonable. NOT!_

Her pocket buzzed quietly. She slid it open.

_To: Tenten  
Cc: Hinata  
From: Ino  
Subject: Re: This weekend  
Tennie wants to go shopping? *gasp* I shall not pass this offer up! Count me in! Meet me at the mall on sat at 7am sharp!  
~Ino_

Tenten giggled silently. Her phone buzzed again.

_To: Tenten  
Cc: Ino  
From: Hinata  
Subject: Re: Re: This weekend  
Count me in too! I can't wait to see Tenten at the mall shopping for things other than jerseys and cleats!_

Tenten laughed at Hinata's response. Everyone knew that the only reason she would go to the mall was so that she could check out the sales in the four sport stores it held. The bell rang, making Tenten jump. She quickly gathered her books and rushed to her next period. As Tenten rounded the next corner, she saw out of the corner of her eye, Neji! But he wasn't alone. He was with Sakura. Sakura stood up on her tiptoes and Neji leaned into her. Tenten glanced away at the moment and didn't need vision to know what they were doing. Hurriedly, Tenten ran to her next class.

* * *

"Tenten! How could you wear those gross clothes to a shopping trip?" Ino screeched, instantly spotting her friend wearing basketball shorts and a baggy sweatshirt. Tenten glanced down to her outfit. She frowned.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked confusedly. Ino facepalmed her forehead while Hinata stood giggling quietly beside her. Ino let out a breath of annoyance.

"We're going to have to change this as soon as possible." She stated, grabbing the two girls and dragging them into the huge strip-mall. Ino stopped before the first store she could find. Tenten looked up and saw the glowing words "Aeropostale" glaring harshly back. Tenten coughed, suddenly unsure of this plan. Ino grinned and shoved Tenten into the store. Quickly, Ino expertly plucked several articles of clothing from racks around the store. Tenten just stood with Hinata in a corner, trying not to be noticed. Within mere minutes, Ino had gathered a huge pile of clothes. She pushed Tenten into a stall.

"Try those on! See how they fit!" Ino directed from the other side of the door. Tenten sighed and took a look at what she had been given. Finally, she recognized something somewhat familiar, denim. She grabbed them and attempted to squeeze her legs into it.

"What the…?" She muttered. These jeans were way too tight! After some serious hopping and jiggling, Tenten found herself suffocating within the tiny pants.

"Are you ok?" Ino asked, worried about how long Tenten was taking.

"Yeah, just fine. I need a shirt and then I'll come out." Tenten replied, searching the pile for a shirt. She came up with a soft material and tried to put it over her head. It settled around her shoulders and Tenten stared at herself in the mirror. It was an off-the-shoulder gray sweater and lucky for her, she had a tank top under her baggy sweatshirt. Ino began to get impatient.

"Tenten! If you don't get out of that changing stall in less than four seconds, I will make you come out!" She screamed. The door creaked open. Ino swung it back and gasped. Hinata squealed.

"Tenten, you look beautiful!" Hinata praised. Tenten blushed.

"I can't look that great. It's just a pair of extremely tight jeans and a plain gray sweater…." She said. Ino shook her head.

"You have a perfect figure. Your boobs aren't too big but not to small and your butt is the perfect size. The jeans hug your thighs and show off your legs while the sweater exposes your neck and shoulders, which guys find extremely sexy. Plus it adds to your curves in just the right places. I think we've found your outfit for Monday!" Ino sang. Tenten gave her a strange look.

"You got ALL that information from two articles of clothing?" She asked in disbelief. Ino just smiled. Hinata nodded.

"I think you'd attract a lot of attention with just that one set." Hinata commented.

_Even Neji's attention? _Tenten thought, laughing inwardly. Before she had time to react, Ino had shoved her back into the stall.

"Try some other clothes!" She commanded. Tenten shuffled through the huge pile again. She pulled out a purple shirt and threw it on. No jeans seemed to match and then these odd black cloth pants appeared.

"What is this?" Tenten asked, her eyes gleaming. She slid her legs into it and emerged from the cramped area.

"I like those leggings." Hinata giggled. Tenten furrowed her brows.

"Um… thank you? I think Ino already praised my legs in the last round." She said in a confused tone. Ino laughed out loud.

"Leggings are those pants!" She pointed out.

"OH!" A small bulb in Tenten's head lit up. Ino gave Tenten a thumbs up.

"Buying that!" She yelled, pushing Tenten back into the room.

Three and a half hours later, Ino had finally worn the sports-star, Tenten, completely out.

"I run 3 miles every morning and have soccer practice every day for two hours after school and four hours of walking around a mall has drained me of all energy. Where is the logic in that?" Tenten panted, dropping her nine shopping bags on the ground and ordering a small coffee from the waiter in the café they had stopped in. Hinata doubled the order and Ino just pulled a small energy bar out of her purse.

"Only two more stores." She replied happily. Tenten and Hinata groaned.

"Can I go home yet?" Hinata complained.

"When you go home, we come with." Ino laughed. Hinata's eyes widened.

"You never mentioned that!"

"That's because I knew you'd say no. But you can't say no now so we are coming over!"

"Why!"

"We must have a try-on session in your huge mansion. I'm sure there's an empty room SOMEWHERE."

"The only one I know of is the one next to Neji-nii-san's room but he doesn't like it being occupied." Hinata protested. Ino poked Hinata.

"Then we shall use that room!" She screamed. Hinata sighed. Coffee's arrived at their table and as soon as they were paid for, Ino rushed them out.

"Only two more stores!" Ino ran full speed into Betsy Johnson. She gasped and immediately grabbed a white strapless evening dress.

"This is beautiful." She breathed. Quickly, she searched for a pair of shoes and pulled Tenten into a changing room.

"Ino, why are you in here with me?" Tenten wondered nervously.

"To make sure that you put it on correctly."

"It's a dress, how hard could it be?"

"Tenten, its upside-down."

"Oh." Ino laughed and helped Tenten squeeze into the white sparkling dress.

"Uh… Isn't this supposed to have straps?" Tenten asked.

"It's strapless, sweetie. Now, get these shoes on and go show Hinata how magnificent you look." Ino instructed.

"Holy crap, these heels are high!" Tenten yelled.

"It's not even an inch! You should see my stripper shoes."

"Your what?"

"Nothing." As soon as the shoes were on, Ino slowly opened the door. Hinata almost screamed when she saw Tenten, the most-well known tomboy in Konoha High, in a dress. But not only that, she looked amazing in it. Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Something's missing…" She said to herself.

"Maybe it's this." Hinata suggested. She stood up and reached up to Tenten's buns in her hair and untied them. Her brown locks tumbled down and settled around her shoulders.

"That's it! It's perfect!" Ino gaped. Tenten glanced down and flipped over the price tag.

"$498" She muttered. "We can't afford this!" Tenten whined. Ino whipped out a credit card.

"This is for emergencies only. I consider this an emergency." She grinned, skipping over to the counter. Hinata sighed.

"I'll call the limo to pick us up in ten minutes." She said flatly.

* * *

"This room is perfect! It even has a full-length mirror!" Ino exclaimed, running in and jumping onto the bed placed in the corner. Hinata waved her hands everywhere.

"Sh! Don't be so loud! Neji-nii-san is studying!" She hissed. Ino stopped for a moment.

"Nah." She proceeded to jump some more, bouncing extra high this time. Hinata facepalmed. Ino laughed and hopped off. She began unpacking all of her purchases on the clean carpet. Hinata and Tenten walked over and did the same. Ino picked up the evening gown they had bought in Betsy Johnson and handed it to Tenten.

"Go put this on, I want to try out some make-up and hair-styles that would go with this." Tenten nodded and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Neji P.O.V.

"Dammit, why is it so loud? I thought I told Hinata to keep it down because I'm studying!" I muttered angrily. I stomped out of my own room and burst into the one next to it. I saw a blond, Ino, and my cousin, Hinata giggling like maniacs in front of the dresser. I spotted makeup sprawled everywhere.

"Hinata!" I roared. The giggles stopped instantly and I saw my cousin slowly turn to face me.

"O-oh, hi, Neji-nii-san…" She stuttered.

"I thought I told you to keep it down!" I yelled at her. She shrunk and then Ino came to her rescue.

"I'm sorry Mr-my-ego-is-enormous-so-naturally-people-must-always-listen-to-me, but we are having a try-on session! You sure are unlucky because I'm having my period right now and I could snap at any moment!" She screamed at me.

"You haven't already?" I asked. She stood there, seething with anger and I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. A voice came from behind her.

"I don't recommend making her angry. Those who do so usually end up like Deidara from Akatsuki."

"What? What's wrong with him?" I was utterly confused be this mystery voice.

"He used to be straight. Then he got Ino angry during her period and now he's gay." My eye twitched. Then, I did something that I rarely did. I laughed.

"Hinata, who's your friend?" I wanted to know who had made me laugh for the first time in four years. The figure sitting before the mirror stood up and faced me. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her chocolate brown hair was straightened and it hung around her shoulders, right above her breasts, where a strapless white dress began. Her eyes were a perfect hazel that glistened with pure innocence and love. They were emphasized by the eyeliner that gave off a smokey vibe. Her legs were toned and tan. The color didn't look fake; they looked like she had actually spent some time in the sun. My eyes were fixated on her.

"Who are you?" This girl was the woman of my dreams and I didn't even know her name…yet.

* * *

**Izzy: Oh Neji, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.**

**Neji: What do you mean?**

**Izzy: O.O nothing!**

**Gaara: *yawn* Hi.**

**Izzy: Panda-chan! Where have you been?**

**Gaara: At the beach. I was making Sand Castles.**

**Izzy: And you didn't invite ME? I thought I raised you better than that, Panda-chan!**

**Gaara: Yeah, sure, whatever. Leave her lots of reviews.**

**Izzy: Yes, please. And I don't own anything in here such as:  
**Aeropostale

Betsey Johnson


	2. Meow :3

**Izzy: Harro! I'm guessing that you like me story so far, because you're kind of reading the second chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto… my bffl Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

"_Hinata, who's your friend?" I wanted to know who had made me laugh for the first time in four years. The figure sitting before the mirror stood up and faced me. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her chocolate brown hair was straightened and it hung around her shoulders, right above her breasts, where a strapless white dress began. Her eyes were a perfect hazel that glistened with pure innocence and love. They were emphasized by the eyeliner that gave off a smokey vibe. Her legs were toned and tan. The color didn't look fake; they looked like she had actually spent some time in the sun. My eyes were fixated on her._

"_Who are you?" This girl was the woman of my dreams and I didn't even know her name…yet._

* * *

Ino laughed loudly.

"You don't recognize her? It's-" She started. But Tenten interrupted.

"You won't know my name. I've never met you before." Tenten said mysteriously. She walked over to Neji and reached an arm around his body. And with that, she slammed the door squarely in his face. Tenten sat back down in her chair before the mirror. Ino stood with her jaw dropped.

"What the hell was that all about?" She screeched. Tenten sighed.

"He knows me as a tomboy, I'm not ready to show anyone from school this side of me." Ino stared at her friend. Then, it seemed like a blub went off in her head.

"The Uchiha's are having a party tomorrow night and they told me to invite as many people as I wanted. But they'd have to judge if people can enter or not. I wasn't planning on going but I think we should go!" Ino grinned.

"I don't know… won't people recognize me?" Tenten wondered nervously.

"That's the great thing about this! It's a masquerade ball! They want everyone to wear masks and everything. But Neji didn't even know it was you under all that girliness, so I'm sure no one will be able to guess it's you when you're wearing a mask! Plus, you can practice flirting with guys there."

"But I can't flirt for my life!" Tenten whined. Ino whipped around to Hinata.

"Go get someone to bring us two sleeping bags and pajama's. We're sleeping over to train Tenten into the ultimate flirting machine!" All Hinata could do was nod and leave.

* * *

"Jock?"

"Ask him what sports he plays."

"Good, quiet sensitive type?"

"Ask what books he's read recently."

"Nerd?"

"Why the hell would I flirt with a nerd?"

"Don't question me! Just answer!"

"Fine. Ask what his IQ is."

"What the hell, Tennie? The answer is Ask if he's played the new Halo!" Ino scolded.

"Sorry." Tenten apologized. Ino just grinned.

"You're ready!" Ino screamed. Hinata shuffled through the once-empty closet across the room. Now, it was full of elegant dresses of several different colors. She pulled a purple one out.

"Hey, Ino. Try this on!" Ino beamed and rushed into the bathroom to change. Tenten flopped onto the bed.

"Learning how to flirt is harder than studying for the SATs!" She complained.

"That's what you must pay in order to make Neji like you!" Ino called from the bathroom. Tenten blushed. Last night, she had told them about her crush on him. Now that they knew, it seemed a lot easier to prepare. Hinata held up a red dress.

"Tenten, when Ino's done, change into this!" She recommended. Tenten nodded. The bathroom door swung open. Ino stepped out in the purple dress that just brushed past her knees with a halter neck.

"It looks amazing!" Hinata and Tenten cried. Ino twirled around a bit, her long blond hair spinning around her body.

"I really like this one! I think I've found my dress for tonight!" She squealed. Tenten smiled and ran into the bathroom, claiming it. Hurriedly, she undressed and threw on the red dress. It was low cut and had spaghetti straps. The hem ended at her thighs, showing off her legs. Quietly, she stepped out into the room.

"Tenten, it's great!" Ino yelled. Tenten glanced down and was greeted by her cleavage.

_Holy moly, did my boobs just randomly grow overnight?_

_**Nah, you just never bothered to wear revealing clothes before.**_

_Wow, my boobs are really big! What size AM I?_

_**You, my friend, are a C cup.**_

_Daayyuummm._

"Hinata, we still need to find a dress for you." Tenten fretted. Ino grabbed her and together they began rustling through the huge closet, searching for the right one. Tenten's hand felt something silky. She followed the fabric to the hanger and pulled it out carefully.

"What about this?" She held it up, bringing it into full light. The dress was a black off-the-shoulder A-line that ended around where someone's shins should be. Hinata grinned and dashed into the bathroom. She came out two minutes later, looking absolutely magnificent. Her hair was let loose except for one bang that she had pinned to the side of her head and the dress hugged her curves, showing them off even more.

"I know what we are wearing tonight!" Ino sing-songed. "There's only the issue of shoes and masks…" Hinata smiled victoriously and ran to the closet. She pulled out a box from a shelf in the back and pulled the lid off. Inside lay about a dozen masks, ready to be worn. Each girl plucked a mask that matched the dress they had chosen.

"So, shoes?" Tenten asked.

"Taken care of." Hinata grinned. She dialed a number on her phone and held it to her ear.

"Tenten chose the red one, Ino is wearing the purple, and I've gotten the black." Then she hung up.

"Jeremy said to call when we'd picked our dresses so that he would be able to find our shoes for us." Ino shrieked.

"You mean Jeremy, your shoe stylist?" She screamed. Hinata nodded. Ino screamed again.

"He always finds me the best shoes!" The girls chatted and giggled for an hour, gossiping the latest juice when a knock came at their door. Hinata opened it and hugged the man who was there.

"Jeremy! I haven't seen you in forever!" She yelled. The man chuckled.

"And same to you, Miss Hinata." He replied in his Italian accent. In his hands were two suitcases. He rolled them in and placed them onto the bed. He unzipped each open and began handing out the shoes he had found for them to pick and choose. Tenten held three boxes, Ino had four, and Hinata had two. They ripped off the lids and each one screamed in delight. Tenten rushed to try on the red pumps, only to be saddened when she discovered they hurt to stand in. Ino slipped on her purple platforms, knowing instantly that these were the ones. Hinata opened both boxes of hers and quietly, but excitedly put on her simple strappy heels. She giggled as she stood up and skipped around the room in her new shoes. Now, the only one to find shoes was Tenten. There was just one box left, the others all too loose, too small, or tight. Tenten slowly reached into the box and came out with blood red Jimmy Choos that lifted her three inches off the ground.

"It's perfect." She whispered. Jeremy smiled.

"I knew you'd pick those." He said. Ino grabbed her phone from her purse and checked the time.

"We've got ten minutes. That's just enough time to apply makeup." Tenten frowned.

"But…we have masks. What good is makeup going to do?"

"Oh, Tenten. You have so much to learn." Ino pat her back sympathetically and plopped Tenten back into the makeup chair.

* * *

"We're going to be late! Why isn't the driver going?" Ino yelled, sitting in the back of the Hyuuga Limousine. Hinata shrugged. She leaned forward to the driver.

"Is there a reason you're not moving?" She asked. The driver nodded.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hyuuga. But we've been told to wait for Mr. Hyuuga." He said apologetically. Just then, Neji jumped into the backseat, placing himself right next to Hinata on the couch, across from Tenten.

"We meet again, mystery girl." He said seductively. From behind her mask, Tenten blushed madly.

"So we have." She replied smoothly, covering the fact that her heartbeat had nearly tripled in pace. Hinata giggled and tapped the drivers shoulder.

"Neji is here, please take us to the Uchiha mansion." The chauffer tipped his hat.

"Of course, Ms. Hyuuga." With that, they began the ride in the long white limo.

"So…" Ino broke the awkward silence that had been set upon them.

"How about them Yankees?" Hinata asked, obviously desperate for some conversation. Neji grunted.

"Hinata, do you even know what sport the Yankees play?"

"Um… golf? No wait, soccer! Yeah, I'm pretty sure they play soccer." Tenten slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Hinata… do you honestly not know even the teams of my sport? They, in fact, do not include the Yankees. The Yankees play major league baseball for New York." She sighed, partially sad that her best friend didn't know about her sport.

"I'm sorry, Number!" Hinata whined, using Tenten's new codename.

"Number?" Neji wondered confusedly. Before Tenten had time to say her witty comeback, the limo brought itself to a stop.

"We're here." The driver said, quickly running around the car to open the door for them. As it did, a hand appeared, ready to take Hinata's hand. She grinned and took it, being helped out of the car in her black dress. Ino came out next, her helping hand belonging to a tall handsome man with hazel eyes and messy brown hair. Another hand appeared, ready to escort Tenten but Neji came out instead, taking the man's place.

"I'm her escort." He hissed coldly. Tenten rolled her eyes and stepped out into the night, her arm entwined with Neji Hyuuga's, while the red dress she wore hugged her body, drawing all eyes to her figure. Beneath her red mask, her face concealing a delicate smile.

* * *

**Izzy: What'd you think? :D I likey! **

**Panda-chan: Hello there.**

**Izzy: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, PANDA-CHAN!**

**Panda-chan: Places….**

**Izzy: *slants eyes***

**Panda-chan: Leave lots of reviews for her, as she becomes impatient quite easily.**

**Izzy: Panda-chan! Where the eff is my ice cream!**

**Panda-chan: You never asked for an ice cream…**

**Izzy: I WANT A CHOCOLATE SUNDAE WITH NUTS, SPRINKLES, AND WHIPPED CREAM, AND I WANT IT NOW!**

**Panda-chan: O.O Ok…*runs away***


	3. IM SO SORRY!

**HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM ALIVE.**

I am truly and so utterly sorry that I haven't been updating, How to Be A Girly Girl in Less Than A Week especially. But I have a good reason! My computer **exploded. **No joke, the power cord short circuted and now I do not have the next chapter which **I even had ready to be posted. **Argh it makes me mad! It was a really good chapter too! Dx Also, even if my computer gets fixed, I'm kinda sorta grounded... -_- Ironic as it is, I pretty much failed English so my parents took my exploded computer away. Plus, they put my laptop in some secretive location. But I have been planning out the story so as soon as I get back up on my hopefully fixed computer, I'll update a lot faster. Thank you muchly for understanding!

TT-TT

~Izzy and Panda-chan

P.S. In Febuary I have a Femgineers Competition so I'm going to need all the time I have in order for Jello, Bee, and I to meet our December 14th deadline. I mean, our narrative and SimCity needs to be all amazing and stuffs by the 14th but the actual model of our very own city is due January, then the Competition is Febuary. It's very busy, so I apologize in advance for any delays in other stories.

Love you all, Ja ne~


	4. At the Ball

**I'm finally back! I complained to my dad enough so that he would fix my computer so he did! Gosh, its been so long since I've been on this computer… everything's coming back to me…. I spent about a half hour going through my endless Word files, laughing at the ones from long ago. But never mind that, I'm back and ready to write! So Merry Christmas and here's your Xmas present!**

**Disclaimer: Issy111 doesn't own Naruto, but she does own this computer that's been so long apart from her! :DDDDD

* * *

**

"_We're here." The driver said, quickly running around the car to open the door for them. As it did, a hand appeared, ready to take Hinata's hand. She grinned and took it, being helped out of the car in her black dress. Ino came out next, her helping hand belonging to a tall handsome man with hazel eyes and messy brown hair. Another hand appeared, ready to escort Tenten but Neji came out instead, taking the man's place._

"_I'm her escort." He hissed coldly. Tenten rolled her eyes and stepped out into the night, her arm entwined with Neji Hyuuga's, while the red dress she wore hugged her body, drawing all eyes to her figure. Beneath her red mask, her face was concealing a delicate smile.

* * *

_

Hinata and her escort stood in front of Ino, talking to the bouncer.

"Sorry, girls. No invitations, no entry." He was saying. Ino pouted.

"We were personally invited by the Uchiha's!" She screamed. Tenten waited quietly with Neji, ready for Ino to explode.

"I want you to get that Sasuke Uchiha bastard out here!" Ino yelled. The bouncer frowned and muttered into the microphone on his jacket.

"Why is someone calling for me when I have a party to tend to?" Someone mumbled. Ino whipped around to see Sasuke decked out in a gleaming new tuxedo. He saw Ino's blond hair and scoffed.

"Oh, it's just you. Let them in." He commanded the guard. The huge bulky man nodded and lifted the red rope that had kept them from entering. Her chin held high, Ino proudly walked through the grand doors with her friends trailing close behind. Squeals filled the air around Tenten as they were led into the party room that could've honestly, held Tenten's entire house.

"Oh look it's Neji-kun!"

"He's so hot!"

"First chance I get, I'm going to rape him!" Fangirls screams rang in Tenten's ears.

"Who's that girl with our Neji? What's her name again?"

"Oneone?"

"No… Twotwo!"

"Sevenseven?"

"Eighteight!"

"You dumbasses, it's Tenten!" Neji tightened his grip on Tenten's arm.

"Don't get too jealous, they have no chance, unlike you…" He whispered seductively. She blushed madly and broke away from his grasp.

"I-I'll get us some drinks." She stuttered. Neji gave her a weird look but was then swept away by a huge sea of fangirls, leaving Tenten all alone in her sexy red dress that was obviously getting some stares.

"Hey baby."

"Wanna come back to my place?"

"It's hot in here… or it that just you?"

"You should wear an 'eye protection' sign because your beauty is lethal." Tenten almost laughed at the last comment; a fail of a pickup line. She quickly ducked into the crowd, avoiding anymore attention from men and hurried to the bar.

"One diet coke." She ordered the bar tender. He nodded and pulled out the soda nozzle, filling a glass with her drink and handing it to her. Tenten thanked him and turned around, watching the dancers in masks before her. Ino suddenly appeared next to her, a grin on her face.

"There's a cutie next to you, test out your flirting skills." Ino said evilly, jerking a thumb at the boy drinking a beverage that looked alcoholic. In a flash, Ino was gone again. Tenten looked at the boy and saw his brown hair and flat, thick nose along with his black suit that seemed more expensive than it probably was.

"Hey," Tenten caught the boy's attention, and now he was giving her a full body scan.

"Hi there, beautiful." He smiled back.

_He looks like the sporty type…_

"So, do you have any hobbies?"

"Yeah, I love puppets."

_What the…_

"Oh wow, really?"

"Yeah! Do you like them?"

"Sure…"

"I like you already. My name's Kankuro." He stuck his hand out and Tenten tentatively shook it.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You, Tenten, aka hottest tomboy in the world, is going on her FIRST date with a guy she met five minutes ago. And he has a PUPPET FETISH?"

"When you put it that way… it kinda sounds funny!" Tenten giggled. Ino slapped her palm to her forehead.

"But this is bound to make Neji jealous, so go for it!" Ino cheered. The music above them slowed down and a husky voice came from speakers scattered across the room.

"This is the last dance. So take that special girl up in your arms and dance with her till the night ends." He instructed. Tenten saw Neji's eyes widen, even from the other side of the room. His eyes fixated on her and he began to fight his way through his cluster of fangirls. He dashed in and out of the crowd, trying to get to her. A finger tapped her shoulder and Tenten turned around to see Kankuro with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her, his face becoming redder. Tenten blushed and thought back to what Ino had said.

"_-bound to make Neji jealous, so go for it!"_

Tenten glanced in Neji's direction, seeing him push through the last person and panting next to the table she had just been sitting at. She smiled and placed her hand in Kankuro's.

"I'd love to." She said, leaving Neji in surprise. Together, Tenten and Kankuro spun around the dance floor, the mellow music swirling around them.

* * *

**Izzy: Mwahaha. A diversion has been created! An obstacle in Neji's plan to get the girl! But there's just one thing. He doesn't know its Tenten… :D Good!**

**Panda-chan: That's so mean!**

**Izzy: Oh shushity. You aren't even supposed to be here! You come in at some other point in the story.**

**Panda-chan: *sadness* Fine… **** I'll leave… but just you wait! You'll be pining for me one way or another! Tee Hee Hee.**

**Izzy: O.O**

**Sasuke: Merry...Christmas. And Happy Kwanzaa... Hn.  
**


	5. Prom? Oh crap Newguy? Help me!

_**I am überly sorry about not updating in like, forever. =_= I've been busy updating Cherry Blossoms, Red Clouds, and an Uchiha Fan. Luckily, I just finished it so that means more time for other stories! Particularly this one and my Tokyo Mew Mew story. But anyway, read on!**_

_**Last time there was some confusion because I made a mistake in the last chapter. It was the part where the fangirls are like: Oneone? No, Twotwo! You dumbasses, it's Tenten!**_

_**Yeah, so Neji was out of earshot but Tenten heard it. Neji just heard random fangirl squeals. Yup, that's all. On with the story!**_

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

_Tenten glanced in Neji's direction, seeing him push through the last person and panting next to the table she had just been sitting at. She smiled and placed her hand in Kankuro's._

"_I'd love to." She said, leaving Neji in surprise. Together, Tenten and Kankuro spun around the dance floor, the mellow music swirling around them._

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

The loud screeching of Tenten's alarm clock woke up the brunette at the crack of dawn. She was tempted to hit the snooze button, but she knew that if she did, nothing would get done. So Tenten threw on some sweatpants and a tank top and went for her daily jog. She ran around Konoha a couple times, like usual, and came home about twenty minutes later. Now it was time to get down to business. Tenten locked herself in her bathroom and stepped into the shower.

She had carefully selected matching underwear and bra along with a sundress Ino had forced her into buying. The dress was a light pink with a small bow around the waist. The hem reached only thigh high but was just long enough so she couldn't get sent home for inappropriate clothing. Tenten spent a good hour straightening her hair and applying the hundreds of layers Ino and Hinata had showed her. She felt like a clown, but it was all for Neji, right?

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"_Tenten, would you mind explaining why you AREN'T ON THE BUS?" _Ino screamed into her cell phone. Tenten gasped. Was it that late already?

"Crap." Tenten muttered.

"_I thought so. Call Hinata, I'm sure she hasn't left yet." _Ino suggested thoughtfully before hanging up. Tenten punched her phone, speed-dialing the Hyuuga residence.

_Ring Ring_

"_Hyuuga residence." _Tenten inwardly took a sharp breath. Neji.

"Hi!" She said brightly, "Is Hinata there?" Neji muttered something and Tenten heard scratchy noises on the other line.

"_Hello?" _Hinata answered timidly.

"Hinata! It's Tenten, I kinda missed the bus today and I was wondering…" Tenten laughed nervously. Hinata giggled.

"_We'll pick you up in five minutes!" _She chirped. Tenten said her goodbyes and ran downstairs for her morning hot pocket. Slipping on a pair of pinchy flats, she grabbed her new backpack, which was really just an oversized bag that Ino had considered part of the makeover, and frolicked onto her lawn. She kicked the soccer ball she'd been given when she was three and quickly realized that it wasn't possible to play her favorite sport in a dress and flats. Tenten sighed and plopped on her doorstep, waiting.

HONK HONK!

Tenten looked up and saw a shiny limousine with Hinata waving in the window. Tenten gave her hair one last fluff, glanced at herself in the glass of her front door, took a deep breath, and got into the car.

"Well, well, don't you look nice," Hinata commented. Neji, sitting beside his cousin, quirked a perfect eyebrow.

"Aren't you the girl who has anger management problems and slams her locker closed which really hurts my ears?" He asked cautiously. Tenten pretty much popped a blood vessel right there and then.

"I don't have anger management problems." Tenten replied through gritted teeth. Neji tapped a finger on his chin.

"I feel like I know you…" He mumbled. Tenten crossed her arms.

"I'm the girl with anger management problems remember?" She stuck her tongue out at him just as they reached school. Hinata and Neji left the car first and with a deep breath, Tenten emerged from the car in the sunlight of spring.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"Tenten!" Ino's screech could be heard from across the school and Tenten was right next to said chick when she screamed. Ouch. Ino attacked Tenten but stopped when she noticed the tomboy's wardrobe change.

"What are you wearing?" Ino asked incredulously. Tenten frowned.

"I thought this was how I'm supposed to dress!" She whined. Ino shook her head.

"I love the dress but it would work on some leggings with nice boots, not flats. And save all that makeup for a night on the town. For school all you really need is some mascara, maybe eyeliner and lip gloss." Ino explained. Tenten sighed dejectedly. But Ino began yelling again nonetheless.

"What's all this I'm hearing about you and Kankuro?" Ino demanded, "Of all people, I hear it from Matsuri! _Matsuri!_" She screamed. Tenten gave Ino a bewildered stare.

"What are you talking about?" Ino frowned.

"You mean you're NOT going out with Kankuro no Sabaku?" Tenten shook her head.

"I barely know the guy! He called yesterday about our date and I cancelled it; I decided to hold back on him," Tenten teased. Ino let out a breath of relief.

"Thank Kami," she breathed. The two girls turned around to the loud shouting of a male's voice.

"Hey Tenten!" Kankuro. Tenten inwardly groaned and looked at the older Sand Sibling with his sandy brown hair and wide grin. He was waving –more like flailing his arm- at them happily. Kankuro stopped when he reached Tenten's locker. He opened his arms wide, waiting for a hug. Tenten rolled her eyes but hugged him awkwardly nonetheless. Ino raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Hey, Tenten, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow after school," Kankuro said somewhat shyly. Tenten almost choked on the very air she breathed. Neji, who was at his locker, scoffed quietly.

"Uh… why?" Tenten asked nervously.

"Well, I really like puppets and every Tuesday after school I volunteer at the Konoha library and do puppet shows for little kids. I was wondering if you wanted to come. Maybe we could get ice cream or something afterwards." He scratched the back of his head with a smile.

_Awwwww. That's so sweet of him._

"I'd love to," Tenten replied happily. Kankuro smiled from ear to ear.

"Thanks," he turned to leave but looked at Tenten and her new pretty clothes.

"By the way, you look really good." He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek then left. Ino stood with her jaw on the floor.

Sakura appeared from down the hall and said her greetings to Ino, ignoring Tenten. She pranced to Neji.

"Hey, we've got a lot to catch up on," she said seductively to him. Tenten caught her tear before anyone saw it.

"How could I have been so stupid? Everything I'm putting on the line has attracted a guy, but it's not even close to who I really like. What does Sakura have that I don't?" She whispered to herself.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

Tenten ran up the soccer field, dribbling the ball to keep it away from her teammates. A bead of sweat inched down her forehead and past her temple. She wiped it with her arm, soon realizing that now half of her foundation had come off.

"Crap." She lost her train of thought, suddenly thinking about her makeup. One of her teammates, playing as the opposing team, easily tripped Tenten and stole the ball. The coach, Gai, whistled.

"Tenten, get your head in the game!" He yelled.

"I hate being a girl," Tenten whined.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"_Tenten, you like Neji and yet you insist on going to Kankuro's whatever!"_

"Ino, it's not a _whatever_, it's a sweet thing of him to volunteer for little kids. He's a nice guy," Tenten protested. Ino huffed on the other line.

"_Don't defend him, Tennie. You did this makeover to attract Neji's attention, so what good is it if you start liking a different guy?"_ Tenten cringed.

"I don't like Kankuro like I like Neji. Kankuro's a kind guy and I don't mind hanging out with him," Tenten retorted. Ino sighed then quickly changed the subject.

"_Oh, Tenten?"_ Ino suddenly remembered.

"Hm?"

"_I hope you realize that the senior prom is this weekend."_

"Oh poopy."

"_You haven't even started getting a dress, have you?"_

"Not even close."

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"Oh sure, make me feel stupid for not even planning my prom outfit when neither of you have started either!" Tenten teased Hinata and Ino.

They were at the mall for the second time in three days; a new record for Tenten. Hinata blushed.

"Well, I was supposed to go for a fitting session-"

"Stop lying Hinata," Ino laughed. Hinata turned beet red.

"Speaking of which," Ino noted, "who are our dates?" She screamed in sudden realization. Hinata coughed awkwardly.

"Uh…Naruto-kun asked me…" she said quietly. Ino and Tenten looked at the Hyuuga, shocked.

"Since when?" Hinata poked her fingers together like she does when she's nervous.

"Last week," she answered. Tenten glared at Ino.

"Don't lie Ino, you've got a date too, don't you?" She accused. Ino hung her head.

"Yeah. Kiba asked in the beginning of the month." Tenten let out a sigh, but immediately brightened.

"I'm going to the Senior Prom as a single girl and I'm gonna look freakin sexy and happy doing it!" She screamed, dashing into the dress shop.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"What do you think about this one?" Hinata came twirling out of the changing room in a charcoal-colored strapless dress with a flowing bottom mermaid design. Ino frowned.

"It looks great, Hina. But I think there's a different dress with your calling," she stated. Tenten peeked over at Hinata from the dressing room.

"Yeah, try that shiny-ish silver dress that I picked out," Tenten suggested. Hinata nodded and hurried back to change.

Tenten tugged her black dress nervously.

"Come out and show us, Tenten!" Ino called. Tenten took a deep breath and walked out of her room. Several store assistants gasped.

"Tenten, you look magnificent!" Hinata cheered. The tomboy looked down at her mermaid dress. It was strapless with a full lower skirt and flowing train; a brand-new, genuine Tony Bowls dress.

"As much as I love it, I don't think this is your dream dress, is it, Tennie?" Ino commented with a small smile from her changing room.

"Not really," Tenten sighed. And with that, she drifted back into her changing room to find another dress.

Seconds later, Ino burst out in a satin purple high low hem. A beautiful Mori Lee with a removable train and prints on the inside of the train. The fitted waist hugged Ino's body, showing off her curves in all the right places.

The women who worked in Peaches Boutique, the store they were in, clapped. Tenten groaned as Ino twirled around happily in the dress.

"Ino, why do you have such good luck with dresses and shoes and everything else in between?" She moaned. Hinata giggled as she came out of the room again, this time in a different dress. Ino immediately began screaming, "That's the one! That's the one!"

Hinata did a 360 turn in her asymmetrical draped bodice and sweetheart neckline silver dress. The skirt was made of multiple tiers that overlapped each other. Hinata grinned widely and looked at herself in the mirrors.

"I can't wait to see Naruto-kun's face," she smiled.

Now all that was left was Tenten's dress.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"Ino, are you sure? This dress has… flowers." Tenten gagged at the pink floral print.

"If this isn't your dress, sweetie, nothing is. We've been here for over three hours and you've tried on every single dress that you fit into."

Tenten slipped into the black dress with the plunging neckline and netting back. She soon realized the huge slit in the black skirt that ran up her left leg. The dress pushed up Tenten's breasts and snuggled with her waist. Needless to say, this Panoply prom dress was absolutely gorgeous, but if it was absolutely gorgeous on Tenten was a question that ran through her mind.

"What are you waiting for? Come out!" Ino encouraged.

"Everyone has to close their eyes and you can't open them until I say so!" Tenten commanded. When she peeked at the people outside her stall, she saw that all of their eyes were closed. Tenten snuck out of the small room and onto the mini-runway, where women would be judged according to the dresses they wore.

"Okay, you can look," she said almost a whisper. Ino screamed. Whistles from outside the mall store came from some high school guys who were passing by. Every jaw in the store dropped. One person clapped from the back of the boutique.

"Darling, you look drop-dead gorgeous. You'd look even prettier on a runway with camera's snapping at your every step, don't you think?" A blond man with rippling muscles bulging from his muscle shirt noted, nodding at Tenten. His voice was velvety with a slight French accent.

"Don't talk to me like that, weirdo." Tenten sniffed, turning back to Ino. But Ino wasn't looking at Tenten; she was staring at the man, as was every other girl in the store.

"It's Jean-Pierre!" One shrieked.

"His line of dresses is so amazing!"

"I have every single one of his shows!"

"What the Hell?" Tenten yelled, "Who is this dude?" Ino glanced at her.

"He's only the richest designer in the world at the moment! Rumor has it that he's been looking for models for his next show." She looked back at Jean-Pierre. The designer smirked at Tenten as he made his way to her. He stood up next to her and walked around, inspecting every aspect of her body. Tenten blushed, feeling quite violated.

"You're very pretty, you know that?" He asked, fluffing her hair a bit.

"Well, I've been told…" Tenten coughed. Jean bent down and looked at her left leg, the one exposed by her dress.

"Your body is very well toned. Do you play any sports?"

"She's the biggest tomboy in our school and is the most athletic girl I've ever met. She's won Best-Player four years in a row." Ino volunteered. Jean-Pierre raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sweetie, then what's the occasion?" He wondered, gesturing to her dress and minor makeup.

"It's for a guy!" Hinata giggled.

"Hinata!" Tenten shrieked. The designer laughed.

"What's your name again?"

"Tenten."

"No surname?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Well Tenten, how would you like to become the new face of Jean-Pierre Prom Dresses?" Ino and Hinata screamed. Tenten grinned.

"How much do I get paid?" She smiled. Jean-Pierre grinned and gave her a thumbs-up.

"For each show, about $10,000."

"You just found your new face," Tenten said, shaking his hand, "and by the way, I don't really like saying your whole name so you are officially dubbed JP!"

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

Tenten walked into the Konoha Library and procrastinated for a little before drifting into the Children's section. She spotted Kankuro with his older sister, Temari. Tenten and Temari weren't the best of friends, but they hung out every now and again.

Kankuro was sitting on a couch with a little girl, reading her a book. Tenten smiled at the sight.

"Hi Kankuro," she walked over when the story was finished. Kankuro looked up and grinned.

"Oh hey Tenten!" He picked up the little girl and hugged Tenten.

"Kuro-kun, is she your girlfriend?" The girl asked innocently. Kankuro smiled.

"No, but I wish she was. She's really pretty, isn't she?" He gestured to Tenten in the off-the-shoulder ensemble that Ino had picked out in Aeropostale. The girl nodded her head repeatedly. Tenten blushed.

"Well Misa, it's almost time for the puppet show. Why don't you go find your brother and bring him to the stage?" He set the girl down and she ran off, her blond pigtails bouncing. Tenten smiled after her.

"You're such a nice guy," she said to Kankuro. He scratched the back of his head.

"I just do it for the smiles I get from the kids." Were his parting words.

Tenten picked a seat in the back of the room, behind a group of kids. She could see the small puppet stage with every child leaning in to see. A puppet appeared on the stage.

The show had begun.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

Tenten was surprised by the puppet show. It had made her cry.

The story was about a little girl who fell in love with a creature that had saved her from drowning. This creature was a unicorn. But seeing as the unicorn was such a rare being, he couldn't reveal himself to the little girl. Instead, he transformed into a boy when he saved her. But his eyes were the same. The little girl never forgot the eyes of the unicorn. And the unicorn never forgot the little girl. She was determined to find the one who had saved her.

When she found him, he was dying in the forest because an evil wizard had stolen his soul. But not all of it, see. Since the form of a unicorn was too energy-taking, he took the form of the boy he'd saved the girl in.

Now, the little girl was the daughter of a great witch and wizard, so she had traces of magic in her body. The little girl kissed the boy and gave him some of her soul. The unicorn never had enough energy to take his original form again, but he remained a human, staying always by her side.

When the story was done, Tenten clapped and cheered so loudly that the librarians kicked her out.

Tenten now sat on the steps outside, waiting for whatever came next.

Kankuro appeared beside her moments later.

"How'd you like the show?" He asked, sitting next to her. Tenten's eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

"It was the most beautiful story and/or puppet show I've ever seen!" She sniffled. Kankuro laughed and gave her a tissue.

"I'm really glad you liked it. Hey Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanted to ask you since we first met…"

"Ask me what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tenten froze and glanced at Kankuro. He was blushing madly.

"I-I'm really sorry Kankuro, but there's someone else I like."

"I was afraid of that," he sighed. His gaze looked to the sky as he leaned back, "So this is what rejection feels like."

"Aw, Kuro-kun," she teased, "just because I won't be your girlfriend doesn't mean I don't like you. You're a really great guy and I definitely want to stay friends." Tenten gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing off toward home.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"Tenten, you've got to get into model stance," Jean-Pierre adjusted Tenten's posture, making her lean back on her back leg.

"Walk," he commanded. Tenten kicked up her front leg a bit and made long strides to the end of the runway. There, she stopped and pivoted on the balls of her feet. She kept her head facing the invisible audience, spotting like JP had taught her.

"Fantasic!" Tenten pivoted again to face the audience with her body and struck a pose. Then she walked to other end of the "T" runway and struck another pose, different than the first. She double-pivoted, did a quick turn by crossing her legs, and started back to the main stage, where back stage began. When she finished, she looked at Jean-Pierre hopefully.

"It's taken four hours of walking, but Tenten has finally learned how to walk the runway!" JP yelled. Tenten let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and grinned.

It was Wednesday and school had been cancelled, seeing as a heat wave had hit Konoha with full force, and Tsunade had refused to have the air conditioning fixed beforehand. So Tenten had called up Jean-Pierre and asked if he was available for modeling lessons.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, you wanna order some Chinese takeout?" JP suggested. Tenten jumped up, regardless of the heels she was wearing.

"I love Chinese takeout!" She yelled. JP laughed and called the nearest Chinese restaurant for delivery.

"Tenten…" JP said ominously.

"Hm?"

"It's time to learn how to ballroom dance. You've got a prom this weekend and you have a guy to impress."

"But I can't dance!"

"You will when I'm through with you!"

"Nooooo!"

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"So how'd you spend your day off yesterday?" Kakashi-sensei asked his class. They were chatting like there was no tomorrow.

"Ahem!" He cleared his throat. The class quieted down.

"Sakura, what did you do yesterday?" Kakashi asked again.

"I was at Neji-kun's house."

"ALL day?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you two must've gotten a LOT done." Kakashi lifted an eyebrow suggestively. Sakura blushed. Tenten glanced at Neji to catch his reaction. He seemed like he didn't care.

"What about you, Tenten?"

"Huh?"

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Um…" Tenten had spent the rest of yesterday learning how to ballroom dance. But she wasn't about to say that; it would be social suicide. Ino jumped to her friend's rescue.

"We went shopping for prom dresses, sensei," she claimed. Hinata nodded.

"A little birdie told me that Tenten met someone unusual while shopping for a dress." Kakashi scratched his chin.

"Why would someone tell you that? I met Ino and Hinata, got a dress, and left." Tenten shot back. Kakashi shrugged.

"So I guess the rumors about you and Jean-Pierre aren't true."

Tenten didn't reply.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

Tenten felt on top of the world; she'd just been nominated for Best-Player again, making this her fifth year running; she had gotten all of the accessories with JP for the prom; and she'd successfully learned how to ballroom dance.

She also felt down in the dumps; even though she said she wanted to go to prom alone, she still wanted to know that feeling when a girl gets asked. She wanted to be asked. She wanted to be asked by Neji.

But Sakura kissed Neji in the halls and she'd spent an entire day at his house.

Tenten? She'd been insulted by him multiple times. He thought she had anger management problems. But he also thought she was the girl of his dreams. She was the girl whose locker was next to his and at the same time the girl he wanted to formally meet.

Apparently, according to Hinata, Neji had badgered her with questions as to who the "mystery" girl was. He really thought he loved her.

The question was: did he love her for her beauty or her personality? If he loved her for personality, surely he'd have dumped Sakura a long time ago and asked her out already. But he hadn't. He was like every other man in the world: judging by looks.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"Tenten, the prom is tomorrow night, you don't have a date, and you, therefore, have no corsage!" Ino screeched. Tenten stuck her tongue out at the blond.

"JP said he'd bring a corsage to my house. He also offered to be my date. I eventually agreed to let him be my escort. He'll leave after he makes sure I get in alive. He wants to be absolutely sure that I don't damage my 'model material' as he puts it." Tenten laughed. Ino huffed.

"You're getting really attached to Jean-Pierre, aren't you?" She teased.

"He's paying me $10,000 for a single show and he's really helped me improve my looks. I owe him this much," Tenten said matter-of-factly.

"Well, just make sure that you bring him to prom preparations tomorrow." Ino pointed out before getting into Kiba's car. Tenten nodded as she waved to her friend. Suddenly, she realized what was happening.

"Oh crap, the prom is tomorrow night!" She screamed.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

**I worked so very very hard on this chapter. It's a whopping 4,000, a new record for me. It's also 10 pages, phew! I spent so much time this weekend working on this! Come to think of it, I don't think I did my homework… hm… I should probably get on that. Anyway, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten's prom dresses will be on my profile. They'll be at the end so look for them. You cn find them right before my stories and after the "how to tell if you're a writer" thing-y.**

**Sadly, Jean-Pierre does not exist so do not go looking for his line of dresses and tv shows. THEY AREN'T REAL. The plot of this story, in my opinion, is going a bit fast, but I couldn't help it. I spent forever searching for the perfect dresses and needed to put it in soon. And besides, this story is about Tenten becoming a girly girl in less than a week, right? Well, it started with Ino and Hinata taking her shopping, which was a Saturday. So it'll end with the prom which is the Saturday after. Leave me lots of reviews, ja ne~!**


	6. Prom has Arrived at Last!

**Alrighty, this is the last chapter and that means I can update my other stories! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Issy111 doesn't own Naruto! :D But she does own Jean-Pierre, who is her very own OC. x3**

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"_Tenten, the prom is tomorrow night, you don't have a date, and you, therefore, have no corsage!" Ino screeched. Tenten stuck her tongue out at the blond._

"_JP said he'd bring a corsage to my house. He also offered to be my date. I eventually agreed to let him be my escort. He'll leave after he makes sure I get in alive. He wants to be absolutely sure that I don't damage my 'model material' as he puts it." Tenten laughed. Ino huffed._

"_You're getting really attached to Jean-Pierre, aren't you?" She teased._

"_He's paying me $10,000 for a single show and he's really helped me improve my looks. I owe him this much," Tenten said matter-of-factly._

"_Well, just make sure that you bring him to prom preparations tomorrow." Ino pointed out before getting into Kiba's car. Tenten nodded as she waved to her friend. Suddenly, she realized what was happening._

"_Oh crap, the prom is tomorrow night!" She screamed._

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"Tenten, stop fidgeting." Jean-Pierre commanded. Tenten sighed and glanced at the mirror next to hers. Ino's face smiled back and Hinata giggled from the other side of Ino. Each of them sat in makeup chairs, makeup artists working slowly but gracefully. They had their dresses on already and shoes were being readied by Jeremy, Hinata's shoe stylist, in the next room over. Jean-Pierre was standing behind each girl, surveying the work.

"Lettie," he interrupted the woman dusting Hinata's face, "make sure you make her eyes stand out; they're really quite beautiful, and we don't want to leave them unnoticed." Lettie nodded and started working around the Hyuuga's eyes.

Ino sat proud and tall, not moving at all. She obviously knew what to do.

"Tenten, honestly, you could learn a thing or two from Ino," JP snorted.

_Love love love, l-l-love, l-l-love, makes the world go 'round. _Hinata blushed and answered her phone, its ringtone of the Powerpuff Girls still ringing.

"Hello?" Tenten winced when the caller replied. She could hear him from her seat and she was about ten feet away.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"I was wondering what time you want to be picked up." Hinata looked at Ino, waiting for an answer.

"We'll all meet at Hinata's house," she announced. Hinata nodded.

"U-um, come to my house at 5 'o clock."

"OKAY! Bye, Hinata!" Naruto hung up. Lettie stepped back and surveyed her work, as did Markel for Ino, and Sophie for Tenten.

"Magnificent!" They all cheered at the same time. The three prom girls grinned, picked up their dresses, and dashed to go find some shoes.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

Hinata knew from the moment she saw the very box, those were the shoes for her. Jeremy took the liberty of removing the lid and when he did, Hinata squealed so loudly, somewhere, a wine glass broke.

The shoes were a pair of Niagra Jimmy Choos with silver platforms and mesh straps. Ino nearly cried when she found out that she couldn't get those shoes in purple.

But she got over it quickly when she spotted a pair of black platform peep toe sandals with mid calf buckled straps. Tenten waited for her friends to stop screaming to begin the search for her shoes.

Tenten gasped as soon as she saw them. They were lying happily in their box, completely untouched.

They weren't, Tenten had to admit, the prettiest shoes she'd ever seen but somehow, they sang to her.

"_We belong on your feet," _they said, "_wear us and BELIEVE!"_ Tenten, almost in a trance, made her way to the shoes. They were Black Snake Rose Open Toe Platform Sandal Heels. And they were amazing. Once her feet were in the magical shoes, Tenten knew that there was no way in hell they were ever coming off.

JP smiled at Tenten and she knew that it was time.

Unfortunately.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

Tenten plopped down onto Hinata's couch, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Hinata and Ino were waiting at the top of the stairs, while lonely little Tenten was supposed to lead Kiba and Naruto to the bottom of the stairs where they'd watch their date descend the staircase in the cliché manner that the girls loved.

_Ding Dong_

Jean-Pierre, sitting quietly on the couch with her, sipped his tea and nodded at the door. Tenten jumped up, carefully though, seeing as her amazing shoes weren't the easiest to jump around in. When she swung open the front door, Naruto and Kiba stood awkwardly with bouquets and corsages looking at the ground. But once they glanced up, they gasped.

"Wow Tenten, you look great!" Kiba complimented. Tenten smiled.

"Thanks, you guys clean up nicely too," she gestured to the staircase.

"Well, Kiba, aren't you looking sharp today?" Tenten said loudly. She could hear Ino's giggles as the blond walked down the stairs slowly. Kiba's jaw dropped.

"I-Ino," he stuttered, "you look absolutely beautiful." Ino blushed slightly when Kiba offered his arm to her. He smoothed out his slick tuxedo and faced the stairs. Naruto was waiting anxiously for Hinata.

"Naruto, I've never seen you so handsome," Tenten practically yelled. Hinata descended the stairs, just as Ino had, in her silver dress which shone in the light. Naruto was, for the first time in his life, speechless.

Ino broke the awkward silence of Naruto staring at Hinata.

"Hinata, where's Neji?"

"Um, he went to prom early with Sakura-chan." Suddenly, Tenten didn't feel that great. She didn't feel on top of the world. She felt… like death itself had just brushed against her heart.

"Tenten? Are you okay?" Jean-Pierre asked worriedly. Tenten shook her head slightly, feeling her long earrings against the skin of her neck.

"I'm fine," she gulped. He gave her a suspicious glance but took her hand anyway, leading her to the limo.

Oh great, the moment had come; prom was only a short drive away.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

The whispers began the second Tenten came out of the limo; the guys talking loudly about her and the girls gossiping about the man with her: Jean-Pierre.

"Now remember, no damaging that model material of yours," he scolded. Tenten laughed.

"Just go home, JP, and work on some new design or whatever you fashionitas do," she teased. JP rolled his eyes.

"Not until you show me that you can _properly_ say good bye to me," he commanded. Tenten sighed and leaned in.

She quickly air kissed his cheeks, once on the right, once on the left, and then again on the right.

"Toodles!" The fashion designer waved to Tenten and drove off in a red sports car that had mysteriously appeared there moments before.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered, picking up the hem of her dress and walking into Konoha High School which had been transformed into the dream location for senior prom.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

Tenten spotted Sakura by the stage, chatting with Neji. The tomboy inwardly gasped.

Sakura was _beautiful._ She was wearing a blue Tiffany ball gown with a plunging neckline and a full skirt with multiple pickups. The pink-haired girl looked as if she'd just stepped out of Old England.

"I can't compete with that." Tenten turned around and started toward the door, ready to call a taxi. But a loud speaker stopped her.

"Welcome to the Senior Prom of 2011, I'm Kakashi and for those of you who don't know, I teach English. Now, for a project, I assigned several groups to perform an entire Shakespeare play from memory. They had all year and presented last week," Kakashi gestured to the stage, "this performance of _Romeo & Juliet_ is the best reenactment of a Shakespeare play that I've seen in who knows how long. So here tonight are Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuuga to show you one scenes of _Romeo & Juliet_."

Kakashi shut up and the lights dimmed. A single spotlight shone on Sakura, in a mask standing on one side of the stage. Another spotlight showed Neji beside her. He faced her and matched his hands with hers.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
Two lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Neji breathed into her neck.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss." Sakura didn't meet his eyes. Tenten had to admit, these two were pretty good actors.

"_Unless, of course, they actually mean every word!" _The little voice in Tenten's head screamed. Tenten shook it away and re-focused on the play.

"Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?" Neji asked.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Sakura giggled.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Neji leaned in, but Sakura dodged his lips easily.

"Saints do not move, through grant for prayer's sake." She whispered.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Neji wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and brought his lips to hers.

"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He finished, a smirk on his face. Tenten blanched.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Sakura smiled with her forehead against his.

"Sin from thy lips? O trepess sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again," Neji kissed Sakura again, longer this time.

"You kiss by the book," Sakura teased. The spotlight disappeared and the audience clapped politely. Tenten watched as Sakura skipped off the stage… right into Sasuke Uchiha's arms.

"What the..?" Now, Tenten was confused.

Neji sauntered off toward the drinks and the punch that was most likely spiked. He began pouring himself a cup, but Tenten ran as fast as could to stop him.

"Wait!" She panted, slightly wincing from running in her amazing shoes. Neji quirked an eyebrow at her.

"That punch is probably spiked," Tenten warned.

"Good, I need to forget this; I really don't want to remember kissing a pink-haired bitch so much." He lifted the cup to his lips but froze.

"Wait, you're…" He scanned Tenten's body.

"The girl with anger management problems, yes, we went over this already."

"N-no, you're…"

"The new face of Jean-Pierre dresses? I know that too," Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You're the mystery girl!" His pale eyes were widened to full extent. Tenten tilted her head.

"Hm? Oh yeah! That was like, a week ago," she tried her best to act cool, like Ino had spent a good two hours training her with. Suddenly, Neji wasn't three feet away with a hand on the drink table and the other holding a spiked cup of punch; he was about two inches away from her face and his hands were hopelessly tangled in her newly-straightened hair.

"You don't know how much I've dreamed about finding you," he breathed softly, his breath tickling Tenten's neck. Instantly, Tenten didn't care about any of Ino's lessons.

"You don't know how much I've dreamed about this moment," she whispered. Neji smirked and leaned in.

Then Tenten was flying, no, soaring, like she'd never done before. She couldn't believe it; Neji Hyuuga's perfect lips were on hers!

"Hey, Mystery girl?" Neji murmured.

"Hm?"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Tenten."

"Well, Tenten, I'd like you to know that I love a girl who can beat me in sports."

"You're on, Hyuuga." Tenten grinned and grabbed Neji in all his tuxedo glory. She flagged down a limo outside and told him her address.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"Tenten, would you mind telling me why we're here?" Neji asked from her bedroom.

"Gimme a sec," she replied inside her bathroom. Seconds later, Tenten came out in her favorite pair of basketball shorts and soccer jersey: number 10, of course. She had completely removed every scrap of makeup that Sophie had spent an hour applying and changed out of her prom outfit. Neji stood uncomfortably in his tuxedo.

"Here," Tenten threw some of her older brother's clothes at him.

"Change and get ready to be beaten by a girl at any sport you choose!" She laughed. Neji smiled.

"I'll get ready to win!" He claimed.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"Kendo?" Tenten shrieked. Neji smirked victoriously.

"You said any sport, so I chose kendo." He grabbed two kendo uniforms and gave one to Tenten.

"B-but…"

"Take it like a man!" Neji got into his stance, his shinai ready to fight. Tenten grunted as she struggled to get into her uniform. But once she was properly clothed, she attempted to copy Neji's stance and stared at him from beneath her mask.

"Keep in mind, the only time I've seen kendo is in manga and some anime," Tenten warned.

Neji lunged forward.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU BEAT ME?" Neji yelled from his place on the floor.

"Have I ever told about my past as a kendo champ at age 6?" Tenten asked sweetly.

"But you acted like you've never even _touched_ a shinai before!" Neji whined.

"Did I mention that my mother gave me acting lessons when I was 12?" Tenten stuck her tongue out at Neji playfully. He scrambled to his feet and looked at Tenten, watching her laugh, like crystal chimes. He held her chin with his thumb and lifted her face to his.

"Neji," Tenten murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I really hope you don't mind me being a tomboy."

"It's funny, I think in the last two hours, my preference has changed from stuck-up snobs to a tomboy with brown hair and who is secretly a model for one of the richest fashion designers in the world."

"Hm, I think I fit into that particular category."

"Exactly." Neji smirked and kissed Tenten again, loving every second with his very own tomboy.

_**~XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX~**_

**And that's it! Do you think I should write a sequel? I've been kinda wondering… Actually, Imma put a voting poll up on my profile page, go check it out! Also, I'll be posting images of Ino, Hinata, and Tenten's dream shoes along with Sakura's dress. Thanks a lot for reading~ Ja ne!**


End file.
